Cutaway gags
Cutaway gags are commonly used in all Family Guy episodes and normally do not have anything to do with the storyline. They are used after a sentence or conversation (usually starting with "This is even worse/better than the time...") and are the comedy part of Family Guy. It is implied that these gags are simply stories made up by the people that set up the gag, and that the incidents shown did not really happen. This is particularly obvious when it comes to parodies of movies and television shows, or incidents that show a character dying. This page is currently under work in progress. You may add cutaway gags here that have not already been forwarded to the season pages Cutaway Gags by Season :Cutaway Gags Season 1 :Cutaway Gags Season 3 :Cutaway Gags Season 4 Cutaway Gags {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appear in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|References !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| || Peanuts Reunion || Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compares his mother's sudden announcement to a Peanuts reunion, showing a cutscene where Charlie Brown is a drug addict and admits to having sold Snoopy heroin. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jafar May Need Glasses || Lois Kills Stewie ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie outlaws Disney from making direct-to-DVD movies such as Aladdin IV: Jafar May Need Glasses. Jafar is at the eye doctor, and is trying to go through each pair of glasses he may need, and compares the two kinds of glasses the doctor gives him, seeing which one works out best for him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Goofy Goes to Hell || Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| Satan condemns Goofy to the eternal pit of fire for being involved in the September 11th terrorist attacks. Goofy admits being part of it, because the United States supports Israel. This may be a reference to Walt Disney's purportedly anti-Semitic views. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jetsons Cutaway || Meet the Quagmires ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Brian tells Peter that they didn't have flying cars that ran on vegetable oil when George Bush was President. The scene then cuts to a direct title sequence of The Jetsons, and when George Jetson gives Jane a dollar, Jane steals George Jetson's wallet to buy groceries. As she tries to leave, George Grabs her by the wrist and scolds her |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Carter Tries to Learn the Lyrics || 420 ||align="center"| Carter Pewterschmidt ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| Carter revealed that due to the legalization of marijuana, he had to sell his Bangles records before he could memorize all the song's lyrics. He is shown singing a misunderstood version of the song "Walk Like An Egyptian" while he listens to the Bangles' version on a walkman. Instead of singing the actual song lyrics of "Walk Like An Egyptian", he confuses it with "My back is hurting from the chair I'm sitting on. Where's the Tylenol? If I lay down flat on the floor it usually kind of fixes it. Tony Danza from Who's the Boss? says 'ay-oh-way-oh-waay-ohh-wayy-oh" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A || Jim Henson's "Wait-And-See" Attitude || The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| When Brian advises Stewie to "wait and see" whether or not he has cancer, Stewie says that Jim Henson had a "wait and see attitude, and look what happened to him. Now we've got wrong sounding muppets." The scene then cuts to Kermit the Frog and the Swedish Chef in a dialogue sequence, with much different voice tones. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| George W. Bush shows up in Vietnam || PTV ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| When Peter realizes that he missed a moment of television history after not being able to watch the Emmys, Stewie says "Now you'll know how George Bush felt when he showed up in Vietnam." The scene cuts to George W. Bush showing up at a U.S. army base in Vietnam, hoping to fight in the war, but a commander tells him that the war has been over for a while, much to his disappointment. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Benjamin Disraeli Cutaway || One if by Clam, Two if by Sea ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Benjamin Disraeli looks at the camera and says 'You don't even know who I am." For the record, Benjamin Disraeli was a noted author and was the first and to date, only Jewish Prime Minister of the UK holding office in 1868, and again from 1874-1880. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Behind the Music || The Thin White Line ||align="center"| Brian Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian tells his therapist he feels so lustless that he's seen the Behind the Music with Leif Garrett 18 times. He is then seen reciting lines from a scene of footage word for word. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Follow your nose! || The Thin White Line ||align="center"| Brian Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian auditions for a spokesman deal, namely for Froot Loops cereal. He is seen reciting his lines sitting next to Toucan Sam. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A || Purgatory || The Thin White Line ||align="center"| Peter Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter suggests, as an activity the week off he´s won at the company picnic, they could all go to Purgatory like they did last year. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || I'm The Greatest Captain || The Thin White Line ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie imagines what is it´s like to have a life at sea. Stewie and his crew sing "I'm The Greatest Captain". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Meatball in the vacuum || Mr. Saturday Knight ||align="center"| Peter Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells Lois he thinks The Black Knight is a big jerk, just like the "guy who fixed our vacuum" When Peter took the vacuum to be repaired, the repairman explained it had a meatball stuck in it. Peter was upset because he didn't save it. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Eeyore's Negative Attitude || Road to the North Pole ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 9 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie compares Brian's negative attitude to Eeyore's. The scene cuts to Winnie-the-Pooh trying to cheer Eeyore up and asking him why he's always in such a bad mood. Eeyore responds by saying that he has a "nail in his anus." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Taking Credit from the Jewish People || When You Wish Upon a Weinstein ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| It is revealed Woody Allen writing Louis Farrakhan’s speeches. Allen then complains that he hasn’t been so humiliated since he was at the Friars Club and Soon-Yi’s retainer fell out of his pants. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A]|| Peter Makes a Water Slide || Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| When Brian is moved to remedial English, he tells the students that it was nice interacting with them, because they are intelligent. He admits that he usually hangs out with an idiot (who happens to be Peter). The scene cuts to Peter making a water slide in his house by watering the stairs with a hose. He then slides down it and finds himself hurt. Brian tells him that he won't call the hospital because Peter never learns. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pacman Cutaway || Stuck Together, Torn Apart ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"|Peter says the trial separation will be as bad as the Pac-Man divorce. A very depressed Pac-Man, divorced from Ms. Pac-Man is seen grieving his marriage by smoking a cigarette. The ghosts, Blinky, Clyde, and Funky, try to cheer him up by turning blue so he can eat them, but he dosn't, continuing to mope and smoke. The ghosts give up and the red one say that they should go to Q*bert's. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stewie head Cutaway || Stuck Together, Torn Apart ||align="center"| Brian||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie bounces on a bed with a head enlarged by a swelling genius brain while Brian babysits him and tells him to get off the bed. Stewie doesn't stop and hits his head on the ceiling of the bedroom and his head becomes football shaped, explaining why his head is in that shape. Stewie doesn't understand why Brian asked if he was OK. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Superman Cutaway || Blind Ambition ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter spends a weekend with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Aquaman, and he interrupts a meeting saying that they're out of Mr. Pibb and Cheez-its. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fire Trucks and Ambulances || Petarded ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"|Peter claims to have seen a documentary regarding fire trucks. The documentary is then shown, showing a fire truck attacking and killing a deer. It then begins to eat it, much to the surrounding ambulances dismay, implying that the fire truck is a carnivore. Later, at the end of the episode, Peter attempts to kill it after it appears outside of their house, but it gains the upper hand and begins to beat him with its ladder. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chester the Cheetah Cutaway || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie is excited that Olivia will go out on a date with him by being mean to her. Stewie says that he is cooler than the cheetah in the commercials. Meanwhile, Chester Cheetah is seen snorting Cheetos while from a tray as if it were cocaine and listening to Rush's Tom Sawyer. He exclaims, “Oh God! There is no f**king drummer better than Neil Peart!” and smashes his hand through the glass table, stating “It ain’t easy bein’ cheesy,” a slogan from his commercials in the 1990s. |- |colspan="6" bqcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Will Smith's Nice Clean Raps || McStroke ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| When Stewie successfully attempts to get along with the cool kids at James Woods High, he then says that he has became a bigger hit than Will Smith's "nice clean rap.", which goes: Whoo Haha I respect women when I'm on a date I take them to a park or maybe a museum And I only try to kiss them if they're ready Whoo-hoo What, what, what, what I say what Help out your mom and dad by getting a job So you can help pay for school supplies Whoo-hoo Say-ho Wipe your shoes on that mat when you come in the house Someone just cleaned that floor Whoo-hoo Say what, what Ha ha |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Toy Commercial Cutaway || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Chris Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| A toy commercial about Hasbro's Best Things Ever saying it's that you can fly it, toss it, swim it and eat it! After the commercial Stewie is seen sitting on the floor screaming "I WANT IT!!!" and waving his arms in the air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fat People Cutaway || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie follows fat people around with a tuba as it's his job is to do so the fat man says that he has glandular problem he then falls and Stewie says "That will be sixty dollars." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The letter Y Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The other vowels (A, E, I, O and U) are having a meeting, but Y keeps on interrpting them because he's on the phone talking to his friend F. This could be the reason why Y isn't considered a vowel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Eye of Sauron Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Eye of Sauron (the villian from the "Lord of the Rings" films) appears in which he loses a contact lens and starts panicing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter's College Exam || Stewie Loves Lois ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter takes an exam at college, and finds it super hard. He refuses to take it and rips the paper in half and throws it on the ground. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter watches the Ring Video || Mother Tucker |Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"|Peter remarks that instead of watching the air show he'd rather watch the cursed video from the movie The Ring. A cutaway shows a girl giving him the video, warning him that it will kill him. He watches it and it is revealed that the video is Mannequin. Peter is then shown dead from watching the film. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hot Chick with a bad laugh || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| While trying to get Quagmire his job back, Peter outlines a plan that's "Rougher than dating a hot chick with a bad laugh". The cutaway show Peter snuggling in front of a fire with Sandy. As he begins to kiss her, she starts a deep 'horse' laugh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mexican Super Friends || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compare Mort Goldman to being a bigger mooch than the Mexican Super Friends. Mexican Superman's landlord gets mad over him letting all the superheroes live here when he said that only 5 people were coming. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hanker for a Hunk of Cheese || Petarded ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Unlike the original Timer suggests cheese and Ritz-styled crackers as an easy, "fun" and nutritious snack, Timer performs and dances around his apartment, until he is interrupted by a knock on the door. Peter Griffin, clad in a bathrobe, expresses his annoyment at Timer's behavior and tells him that it is 3:30 a.m., to which Timer replies cheerfully, "I just smoked a whole bunch of crack!" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's Old Roommate || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Brian gets pissed off worse when shocked by Peter than when hearing the O.j. Simpson verdict with his old roommate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jackée Harry's personal grocery shopper || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Peter declares that Joe's workouts have made him more exhausted than when he was Jackée Harry's personal shopper. He is seen with her in a supermarket puzzled and astounded by how she measures her quantities. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fozzie Bear / Muppet Movie Cutaway || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| A non-sequitur features Fozzie Bear that is in Arabia who is awkwardly telling Arab jokes to the Arab locals, Fozzie then kind of apologizes, and tells a nice joke. This is a parody of Fozzie's attempt to tell a fat joke in The Muppet Movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Midget Press Secretary || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| FOX Executive ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"|An executive for FOX News tells Lois that to expose Rush Limbaugh as homosexual would be as foolish as FDR hiring that midget press secretary. The cutaway shows the press secretary giving the solemn news about Pearl Harbor only to have someone in the crowd remark "He's adorable". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || London Gentlemen's Club|| Jerome Is the New Black ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| The London Gentlemen's Club is a club mentioned by Peter Griffin in Jerome is the New Black when his friends start talking about the absence of Cleveland Brown. Peter says that without a black guy, they're as boring as the London Gentlemen's Club. During the drawn-out sequence showing the club's actions, all they do is read newspapers and clear their throats, gradually getting louder and louder. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mentally Challenged Suicide Bomber|| Hannah Banana ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Seen in Hannah Banana, Peter was explaining to the Evil Monkey that he'd missed him so much, like when America was attacked by mentally challenged suicide bombers. The scene cuts to a suicide bomber yelling Allahu Akbar! on a bicycle, crashing into a tower, falling off his bike. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Palestinian Alarm Clock|| Quagmire's Baby ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter declares that the ham radio is more worthless than his Palestinian Alarm Clock. When the alarm clock went off one morning, it blew up the house and made it combust. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fly That Wants to Leave but Can't Figure its Way Out|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter temporarily rented Meg's room to it while she was in jail. When it tries to leave, it can't figure its way out, thus making it stuck in the Griffin's house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chinese NASCAR|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Meg Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Chinese NASCAR was seen in Dial Meg for Murder, Meg was talking to Brian about leaving to China. When Meg plans to run away from Quahog she talks about going to China because they have NASCAR there now. The scene cuts to a NASCAR race in China, the race starts and all the racers immediately crash after leaving the starting line. All the racers shout at each others in Chinese. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dwarf Among Midgets|| Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"|'Midget:' "Can you reach reach the Crispex?" Dwarf: "Why yes I can!" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rapacious Cavalryman || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter buys a musket and says he's always wanted to save a Native American Woman from a rapacious cavalryman. Peter is shown blowing her head off rather than letting her fall into the hands of the cavalryman. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Russian Mice || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter hates that Chris leaves his Russian Mice around. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tiny Race of People Who Live Inside Our Carpet || Partial Terms of Endearment ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter tries to convince Lois not to have her friend's baby by following his orders to co-exist just like he does with a tiny race of people who live inside their carpet. In the cutaway, Chris hears them playing music to which Peter claims is their way of blessing him so that he will give them food. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy